


Dream in a Dream

by seofilms



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seofilms/pseuds/seofilms
Summary: where hyeongjun and minhee would always ride the same bus on their way home from school but what happens when hyeongjun falls asleep on minhee's shoulder
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 17





	Dream in a Dream

"A dream in a dream" I whisper to myself as I sat down at a bus stop

"Huh? Is that even possible? Wonjin must be out of his mind" I kept on whispering to myself as I try to pull out the earphones from my bag. Listening to music calms me down for some apparent reasons. 

I was about to go home after going to the internet cafe with my friends, Wonjin, Youngtae and Jungmo. And when I thought that school and my friends stressed me out, what Wonjin told me stressed me out more. 

To dream that I am dreaming, sounds stupid right? But Wonjin kept talking about it because apparently he experienced it last night. 

"I told you it's true!" Wonjin kept telling us that while we stopped playing for awhile and ate at the internet cafe.

"I dreamed of being a successful musician th-" 

"What's the dreaming in a dream there? That's literally just a dream. You sound stupid right now", Jungmo interrupted. 

"Talk about stupid, you won't even let me finish my story." 

"Ok airhead, continue your nonsense." 

Wonjin rolled his eyes at Jungmo before continuing his story.

"So as I was saying, I became a famous musician. No, actually it was the four of us! We were in a band but then as soon as we were performing, I suddenly blacked out and when I woke up I was in my bed" Wonjin exclaimed as he catch his breath. He did not stopped talking until he ran out of air. 

"Dude no one's rushing you, calm down" I said to him as I pat his back because he looks like he needs it

"Thanks dude"

"So where is this story leading us" Youngtae asked impatiently. 

"But when I woke up, I was Hyeongjun!" Wonjin loudly claims. Way too loudly as almost everyone in the internet cafe looked at us confusingly. 

"Bro, why are you so loud?" Jungmo sounds pissed off. This two really don't get along well. Even I'm wondering why are we all friends. But opposites attract I guess. 

"Sorry dude I got too carried away." Wonjin exclaimed, sarcastically.

"As I was saying, I woke up as Hyeongjun! And for that, I immediately knew I was dreaming, though it's not a dream for me to be in Hyeongjun's body because that would be a total nightmare" Wonjin said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Wow thanks for the diss" I said as I rolled my eyes at him. "So now you're lucid dreaming, what a mess your mind is" 

"I know! It's crazy for me to dream in my dream then woke up just to lucid dream afterwards. I think all this too much school work is getting into my head. I need a break" 

"You don't even study what do you mean 'too much school work.'" Youngtae replied mocking him.

"Shut up." Wonjin scoffed.

As I was trying to remember what we were talking about, I was brought back into reality as I heard a guy shouting for the bus to stop. 

"Stop! Sir! Wait for me!" 

Is his voice really that loud that despite me wearing my earphones I can still hear him? 

But that's when I realized I haven't plugged my earphones on to my phone. I was too carried away remembering what happened earlier. 

He stopped in front of me to catch his breath. Probably tired from all that running and screaming. 

I remembered something. 

"WAIT. SHIT" I exclaimed loudly 

The guy looks at me. Still trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" 

I just realized, I missed the bus too. 

"Ah its nothing." 

"You missed the bus too didn't you" 

I didn't get to reply. Was I too obvious. Well it's not that I was trying to hide it anyway. 

"I guess I'm right. I mean, you wouldn't be sitting at a bus stop if you were waiting for a boat or something"

I laughed in response to his joke. He's not that funny but definitely a lot funnier than Wonjin, Jungmo and Yongtae, combined. 

"I guess we'll have to wait for the next bus to come." He exclaimed as he sits beside me. 

He seems talkative especially towards a stranger like me. 

But he wasn't a stranger to me though. This wasn't the first time I saw him.

How could I ever forget him. I mean, we would always ride the same bus on our way home but we had this one interaction that made me remember him the most.

It happened last year. On a bus. 

It was my first day of school. After my classes, I immediately hopped on the first bus I saw. I was so tired that I didn't have enough strength to go to the bus stop and thankfully, the driver was kind enough to stop by and pick me up. 

And there he was. Sitting alone at the far back. 

I decided to sit beside him since he was the first person I saw and he seemed like the person who wouldn't mug me while I was asleep. 

As I was drifting off to sleep, I felt his hand on the side of my head as he puts my head into his shoulder. 

I didn't get to react because I was so tired and I thought I was dreaming. 

Tap. 

I felt tapping on my shoulder. 

Tap. 

Another tap but this time, I could hear a voice. 

As I was about to open my eyes, I felt a hand smack me in the face. 

By then I was fully awake and aware who did it. It was him. 

And when I thought I was just imagining it, he apologized. 

"Hey look I'm sorry for slapping the shit out of you but this is your stop." He was panicking yet he sounded as if he was trying to comfort me. 

I immediately got off without thanking him. I was baffled at what was happening to me.

So how can I forget him. Who gets to experience getting slapped by a stranger just because it was their stop. Me apparently. 

I couldn't forget what happened but most importantly, I couldn't forget what he looked like. 

Call me crazy but he actually looks like an angel. 

Do angels have a way of waking up humans? 

"Huh?" 

I was brought back into reality, once again by him. I probably said something out loud. 

"Uh sorry I was just thinking about something" 

"You must be religious" 

I looked at him with a confused look. 

"I mean you were probably thinking about angels because you mentioned it." 

Fuck. He probably thinks I'm weird. Like I'm in a religious cult or something.

Really Hyeongjun. You're thinking about angels? 

"Why would I think about angels when there's one right beside me" I mumbled under my breath. 

I couldn't tell him that directly. He might really think I'm in a religious cult and I'm trying to get him to join.

"Im sorry, what? I didn't quite hear you" 

"I said I know someone whose name is Angel" 

Good one Hyeongjun. 

"Oh. She must be your girlfriend" 

Way too go Hyeongjun. You ruined your chance to flirt. 

"Oh no. I dont have a girlfriend" 

I fucked up didn't I. 

"Really? Then you must like her" 

If only you knew. 

"I dont." I said with a straight face. 

"Im not strai-" 

I was cut off as he stood up, pointing at an incoming bus. 

"Hey look, we can go home now" 

"Yeah" I said unenthusiastically. I suddenly didn't want to go home yet. I want to spend the whole night just talking to you. 

I got on the bus with him. Unwillingly. 

The bus was full. Only two seats were vacant. 

This must be fate. 

Fate to be able to seat beside him. Nothing more. 

He sat by the window seat.

Thoughts were running wild on my mind as I sat down. 

"Does he remember me?" 

"He probably couldn't. That was a year ago and he probably rides the bus without noticing me" 

"He probably forgot about me" 

"What about the Angel" 

"He probably thinks I like someone else" 

"How would I be able to flirt with him" 

"Why am I even thinking about flirting with him? This is literally our second time interacting" 

As thoughts kept coming to my head, I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

But this time, I reacted immediately. 

I quickly opened my eyes, afraid that he might slap me again, while waiting for him to speak. 

"Hey are you alright?" He asks me, with a concerned tone on his voice. 

"Yeah, what happened?" 

"Well you were crying and you were calling out a name" He pauses, "My name" 

"What?" I looked at him. He looks as confused as me. 

"Do you know someone else named Minhee?" 

"Uh well no. Is that your name?" 

"Yeah. How did you know it?" 

"I don't." 

"Then how are yo-" 

I cut him off. I didn't want our conversation to go further. I'm too tired to think about how I know his name. 

But Minhee, what a cute name. 

"Why did our bus stopped moving?" 

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Our bus broke down. We have to get off" 

"Ah shit" is all I could reply. 

I am so tired and I really wanted to go home. 

"Don't worry, another bus is on it's way to pick us up. You could sleep again once we got on." He softly speaks as we got off. 

Is my tiredness written all over my face? 

And why does he sound like he's always concerned about my well being? 

I'm probably just reading onto it too much. He's probably just a kind guy. 

We found a bench so we decided to sit down while we and the other passengers wait.

A few minutes has passed and I could feel my eyelids giving up. As my eyes were about to close, he called me. 

"Hey Hyeongjun?" 

I was awakened by his words. 

Did he really just called me? By my name? 

"How did yo-" 

"Relax. I looked at your ID. I felt that it was only fair since you knew mine" 

"I didn't even know how I knew yours" 

"But hey at least we know each other's names now!" 

Why isn't he weirded out that I knew his name? And why does he sound so enthusiastic? As if knowing my name is that exciting for him. 

"Why did you call me?" 

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you want to call a cab or something" 

"What? Aren't we here to wait for another bus. Why are you asking me that?" 

"The incoming bus will be 30 minutes late. That's what I heard at least."

"That's so inconvenient! Why does it have to be 30 minutes late?" I yelled. 

He was shocked. 

Shit Hyeongjun. Learn to control your emotions more. 

"Ah! I'm sorry I don't know either." He sounded apologetic. As if it's his fault that the bus was going to be late. 

"I'm sorry. Did I sound mad?" 

"Not really, I was just shocked that you yelled. It's fine though. You're probably just tired."

He talks as if he knew what I'm feeling.

It was comforting. 

"If you want to, I can call a cab for you." 

Why is he so kind towards me? 

"Are you always like this?" without thinking, I asked him. 

"Always what?" 

"Always kind." 

"Am I weirding you out?" 

"Ah no. I was just wondering"

There was an awkward silence. 

"So do yo-" 

"You don't hav-" 

We spoke at the same time. 

Talk about awkward. 

"You're cute" He giggled. 

I felt my cheeks burn up. Am I blushing? 

"I could say the same thing to you" I replied, trying to sound confident. 

He giggled again. 

"Well thank you" he said shyly. 

I started feeling hungry. I wasn't tired anymore. Talking to him relieved all of my stress. 

"Do you want to eat?" 

WHAT THE FUCK 

Did I really just say that out loud. 

"Well I guess I am feeling kind of hungry, but I thought you wanted to go home."

"Not anymore. My tiredness suddenly went away." 

"Is it because of me?" He asked with such confidence. 

Again, I was flustered. 

"Who would've thought hunger could make you confident" 

He laughed in response. 

"So where do you want to eat?" 

As I was thinking, he spoke again. 

"Do you know any place here that we could eat? I only know a convenience store here thats open 24/7." 

"Then let's go there." I replied.

"But it's a 10 minute walk away from here. Are you sure you can walk that far?" 

"Tss. I'm not that weak." 

"Aren't you tir-" 

"I'm not tired. Let's go." 

I stood up. He did the same. 

"Lead the way, Sir Minhee" I teased him. 

He rolled his eyes at me as he laughed.

I'm starting to feel comfortable towards him even though we just started talking an hour ago. Is this normal? Probably not. But who cares, as long as I'm with him. 

We arrived at the convenience store. 

Our walk was longer than 10 minutes because he started opening up to me as we walk and we had to stop a couple of times as he was crying. 

I told him to find us a table as I buy our food. 

I look at my phone to check what time it is. 

Without realizing, it's already 10:31pm

And shockingly, at this hour, there were still a lot of people at the convenience store so I had to wait in line before I could pay. 

While waiting in line, I was trying to recall what he told me as we were walking. 

I couldn't remember that much. Strange. 

All I could remember was comforting him the entire time we walked and hugged him after he told me what's been bothering him. 

I could also recall what he told me afterwards. 

"Hey Hyeongjun, don't think about this too much and please don't bring up this topic or else I might cry again" he jokingly said as he weakly smiles at me. 

That's all I could remember. 

But I decided to take his advice and not think about it too much. 

After paying for our food, I looked for him. He was outside the store, standing as if he wants to go somewhere else. 

As I was walking towards him, he looked at me and smiled. 

"Hey Hyeongjun!" 

"Why aren't you sitting down?" 

"I want to go somewhere else" 

"Don't you want to eat first?" 

"We could eat there once we arrive." 

Without another word, he pulled me, a signal for me to just follow him. 

Clueless, I started walking behind him. 

This is my first time walking in this direction. 

I looked around, all I could see are shallow streets, few houses here and there, and most importantly, I could hear waves crashing.

It feels like I'm in a beach, near an ocean. 

It was relaxing. Especially with the fact that I'm with him. 

But I think that as long as I'm with him, anywhere is relaxing. 

He suddenly stopped walking. 

"We're here!" He sounds so excited. 

I was too occupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize where we are. 

I looked at what's in front of us. I was astonished. I never thought there was a place like this in our area.

A place where despite being far from the ocean, you could still see the moon glistening over it, hear its waves crashing onto the shore, and breathe the fresh air. 

"What an amazing sight" I said out loud.

"Thanks."

"I was not talking about you"

"Admit it." 

Well, he's not wrong. He is an amazing sight. A sight I could look at forever and still be astound every time. 

"You're talking nonsense" I said as I toss his food at him. 

"Thanks" he scoffed at me. 

We sat down, just where the moon light is shining at our faces. 

"I could stay here forever, with you" I said to myself. 

"Stop exaggerating. You can't stay here forever."

I looked at him. Did he really just heard me? 

"But if you want to, I'd be more willing." 

Still speechless, he looks back at me. 

"You're flustered again. You know you should really stop saying your thoughts out loud" 

"I-" 

I couldn't say anything. 

He always know how to leave me speechless. 

"Hey Hyeongjun", he called out. 

Hearing him say my voice makes the butterflies on my stomach go wild. 

I'm addicted to hearing his honey-like voice. 

"Hm?" I just hummed in response. 

"Do you easily fall in love?" 

I almost choked on air. Why is he asking such a strange question?

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, because I do."

What does that mean? 

"So?" 

"So, I think I like you Hyeongjun" he spoke as he looks at me. 

How can he confidently say that? To me, a mere stranger. 

"Are you crazy?" I answered as I look away. 

"Well I mean, I like hanging out with you." 

"Oh", I said disappointedly.

Hey self, stop assuming things.

I could see him from my rear view as he looks up. 

He suddenly laughed. A soft one. 

"I'm sorry if I weirding you out." He lets out a sigh. 

"I just tend to be honest about what I really feel. I have always liked being straightforward." 

"It's pretty obvious" I replied. "Good for you."

"Ah, thank you" he said before speaking again, "Do you like me too?" 

He really is THAT straightforward. 

"Well I have to think about it more. We don't know each other that well for me to say that I like you." 

"Does that mean you want us to get closer?" 

"If you want to, then yes." 

I looked at him as he gave me a big smile. 

Seeing him smile melts my heart. 

What is he doing to me? Why am I suddenly like this? 

I'm probably going insane. 

He makes me insane. 

He suddenly leaned closer to me. 

Interlocking our hands together, he spoke. 

"Can we stay like this for awhile?" 

"I'm fine with anything, as long as I'm with you" I responded as I close my eyes. 

This feels nice. 

His hand feels nice. 

Almost falling asleep, I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. 

"It's your stop." 

I looked at him, puzzled. 

"What do you mean stop? Should we stop?" 

He gave me back a puzzled look. 

I looked around then I realized. 

Heartbroken, I stood up and thanked him. 

It was just a dream. 

Everything was just a dream. 

The moments we shared together, him smiling at me like I'm his everything, him acting like I'm important to him, and especially, him liking me. It was all in my head. A dream that will stay as a dream for as long as I could remember it. 

As I got off, I looked back at him. He was looking out the window.

Will I ever meet you again, Minhee?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!! this is my first time writing an au in ao3 so i hope u liked it !! give me feedbacks and reactions to help me improve my writing skills !! thank u for reading !!! my twitter is @ahnfics <33


End file.
